tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Pravus Research Facility
Overview The Pravus Research Facility is an Instance that is located in the Wilderness area of Concordia on Foreas. Intel Recon More information is needed s Shrines *Pravus Research Facility debug=2 namespace= category = Pravus_Research_Facility_Logos noresultsheader= :No known Logos in Pravus Research Facility ordermethod = title mode = userformat includepage = {Logos}:LocX,{Logos}:LocY listseparators =,** }} ,\n, secseparators = (,;, ,) Walkthrough Normally, most people will have the quest The_Escapist where the quest's objective is to talk to Ranger Nylla. After you speak to her, please make sure to grab the other quest she offers, as it is the primary quest for the pravus research facility : The Means of Production BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE, MAKE SURE EVERYONE HAS THE RANGER NYLLA (primary) QUEST, and look for the Communication logos shrine in the starter village, behind a tree on the eastern shore of the lake. The next step is to go and talk to Price, which should be north ( 60ish meters to the left of Nylla, from the instance entrance). As per standard procedure, make absolutly sure everyone has the primary quest before talking to price. Normally the first person talking to Price will trigger the same exact mission by radio for everyone. The rest should accept it, but if they don't get a transmission, they should speak to Price pronto. Price will give you a quest to regroup little further, and he will send troops to the frontline to run up there with you ( This is why you wait for your mates before getting in there) . When you get there, you will get a massive ambush by machinas, and you'll just have to fight them for a while ( until you've killed 15 of them). Once this is done, the "regroup at the front lines" quest should be completed and the reward NPC will be the orange armored commander from the cutscene : Lt Perkins. ( currently at the northern fortifications ). As you go up north to gain your reward, look for a passage to the left (technically going west) which will lead you thru a small cave to some Forean huts and the Control logos shrine. (The first time you get to this path you'll see three Foreans run out of it.) Exit this and keep going up north to get your reward. Post reward, Lt perkins will go inside his bunker and start complaining about the radio being jammed. Go south until you meet Info officer specialist johnson. He will give you a quest called "Pirate radio" which will involve clearing alien goop off the AFS radar towers. ( MAKE SURE EVERYONE ACCEPTS THE QUEST TOGETHER AT THE SAME TIME, otherwise some people may "miss" credit for the goop being blown off the radars, and have to re-enter the instance to finish the quest.) Pirate radio is part of the "instance storyline" quests, so should be completed if you're going for wilderness ToO. The first Radar dish you should clear the goop from is the one at the southern fortifications. Once that's clear, look on a small hill behind the southern fortification AFS bunker for the last logos shrine of the instance, Machine. Then, gradually make your way back north, clearing every dish as you go. Don't forget to get the reward and completion for pirate radio as you come out of the instance later. Eventually, you will make your way into the fortress of Pravus Research. There are several ways in, but the most direct is certainly going from the frontlines directly up the hills filled with machinas and Thrax fortifications. Make sure some of you have an EMP weapon, as some predator flyers will rush you as you get up the hill and get in front of the bridge leading to the facility. A large Bane mech will drop onto the bridge as you get close - you can destroy it with EMP weapons or if you wait long enough it will be killed by an airstrike. The forcefield door will open when you press the switch to the right of it( the enemies guarding the gates have the passcodes, just make sure someone loots them). Make your way down the stairs and start going through the facility. Eventually you are going to come across an antechamber with a humongus machine that ENDLESSLY produces machimas. Your main objective is to stop the machine's production. You can destroy the machine by destroying the fuel cell, which is exposed through a green window on the far side of the machine's central pillar. Once the gigantic machima-making-machine is blown, all kinds of alarms will sound, and Ranger Nylla will appear inside the control center on a gangplank overlooking the blown up monstrous machine. Talk to her and she will give you your reward and join the AFS. She will give you another quest, A Higher Calling , to deliver her bracelet to an elder at the Tree of Memories - make sure to complete this quest as it is also part of the ToO. Mop up the remaining Thrax defenders in the side corridors if you feel like it, and enjoy the satisfaction of yet another base blown off by you and your mates.